


Bon Appétit

by I_Mercury_I



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, No Voltron Lions, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Mercury_I/pseuds/I_Mercury_I
Summary: ♬Cause I'm all that you want, boy, all that you can have, boy, got me spread like a buffet, bon a, bon appétit, baby♬❖Lance gets given head under the dinner table while eating with his parents. Keith gets served sweet revenge right after.





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for my kinky Discord friends, you know who you are! After a week of you buggers asking me for smut, here you go.

How could he have said yes? Scratch that...why did he have to say yes? It seemed like such a simple thing...a blowjob. Big deal, right? Lance had thought so to.

When Keith approached him earlier in the day offering to go down on him, the Cuban had to admit, he was genuinely confused. Keith gave him blowjobs all the time, why bother asking? It’s not like he ever said no. And now here he was, sitting with his parents for dinner, Keith situated under the table, head buried in his clothed crotch.

“Are you sure Keith is alright? He has been in the bathroom an awfully long time...”

“I’m sure he’s fine mom” Lance smiled, biting down on his lips after a particularly long lick. 

The brunette could feel his dick harden, despite the constrains his jeans were giving him. Why couldn’t the damn emo just take his dick out already? He was getting tired of the teasing. The cloth in front of his cock was now soaking wet, a perfect mixture of saliva and precum. Well, he supposed it was a good thing his boyfriend was taking it easy. It was easier to talk to his parents this way. 

Just as he was about to reply to his dads Old Star-wars vs New rant, the faint sound of a zipper being undone sounded in his ears. 

Holy shit.

“I mean, sure, Kylo Ren has nice hair, but why join the Dark Side? Nothing reasonable led him to that!”

Lance nodded at his dad, gritting his teeth. His entire body was hot and tense, the feeling of Keith’s tongue sliding down his now bare cock driving away any reasonable response he might have had. 

Keith, having left the simple licking, resorted to taking the head of Lance’s dick in his mouth, tonguing his slit slowly before bobbing his head, the boys dick now entirely enveloped in the warmth of Keith mouth.

Holy thoughts, holy thoughts! Lance could feel a bead of sweat trial down his back, his hands getting clammy. He would have thought that with his parents sitting across from him, and the possibility of getting caught high, his hard on would just wilt or something. But nope, he just had to be into it. So into it that he couldn’t resist bucking his hips slightly, holding in a snicker when he felt the boy gag around his cock. He let his hand travel underneath the table, his mom and dad to busy arguing to really have noticed.

His long fingers weaved there way into his boyfriends thick black hair, simply enjoying the feeling of closeness that simple connection brought him. Not even a year ago, Keith’s hair had been an ‘off limit’ zone, a ‘no touchy’ spot. Now though...

Yanking Lance out of his pleasant musings, the Cuban could feel fingers grip the exposed length of his cock, the boys mouth wrapped securely around the head of his dick, letting out a quiet hum.

A pleased shudder overtook his body and Lance looked up from his plate, noticing gratefully that his parents still seemed otherwise occupied. 

Lance would give anything to see Keith’s face right now, mouth full of cock, lips and face flushed a pretty pink, drool dripping down his mouth. The though alone was enough to make him even harder, hands tightening around the other boys hair in mounting pleasure.

He had to slow down, it wouldn’t be long before his parent noticed he had yet to eat any of his supper in the past four minutes. Or that Keith was still in the bathroom. 

Shrinking further down his seat, Lance extended his leg, the long limb trailing down Keith’s arm gently, attempting to push him away. The raven simply hummed in reply, tongue dancing around his dripping tip before swallowing. 

He fucking swallowed!

The boy couldn’t help the keening groan that escaped him, covering up his sounds of restrained pleasure with a cough. 

The evil prick, was he trying to get them caught? 

With a rather vindictive smirk, the Cuban lowered his leg from the boys arm, letting is trail further down, smiling in victory once his foot found purchase on the considerably large bulge in his boyfriends pants. 

He pressed down softly, rotating his foot in small circles, grinning to himself when he could faintly hear Keith let out a breathy huff, the hot air cascading his now neglected member.

His fingers weaved back into his boyfriend hair, yanking forwards, his manhood whacking the other boys face rather loudly. Lance looked up once more before reverting his attentions downwards again. The topic of dinner discussion had moved to Movies vs Books it seemed. That could take awhile.

Keith made no move to take his dick again, but Lance could feel him shift his hips, bucking upwards into his foot. Lance stopped his ministrations, Keith letting out an annoyed huff. After a few seconds of nothing, Lance could feel the familiar heat take hold of his dick again, rewarding his boyfriends with an extra firm push downwards, meeting Keith’s thrust up. 

It took a while, but eventually they established a rhythm, Lance’s foot shifting with every lick, nip or hand jerk Keith gave. 

For a few brief moments, Keith pulled away. Before Lance could look down to see if he was alright, a slightly cold sensation dripped on his dick. Huh? Did Keith bring lube?

A heavy weight landed on his foot, Lance jerking with the sudden force. With careful movements, he slightly pulled away his leg, and whatever it was that Keith had decided to drop on his unoccupied foot. 

The syrup bottle? Wait...

The Cuban could have sworn he heard a snicker, the sticky substance, syrup, being rubbed on all sides of his dick, Keith’s sugary sweet fingers dipping into his slit, the contact making Lance let out a smothered groan. He was sticky all over now.

Keith started sucking in earnest now, his tongue trailing over the veins, holding down Lance’s thighs with his syrupy hands, lapping the head of his cock for all it was worth. Shit, Keith needed to pull away now.

In warning, Lance attempted to pull Keith back with his hair, trying not to be to harsh. Keith apparently gave zero shits about his extreme generosity, electing to keep on with his delicious ministrations on his prick, oblivious or not caring of Lance’s uneven breathing and stuttering hips.

Crap, he was gunna-

White heat enveloped his entire being, sparks of pleasure still creeping down his spine every few seconds.

The Cuban male waited a few seconds more, before peering down, catching the faint glimpse of a pink tongue lapping up a speck of cum on his lips. Fuck, that was hot. The rest of his release must have been caught by his boyfriends shirt then, or else he was totally screwed. No way to explain a mess like that to his parents. Fuck, his parents!

The brunette looked up in panic, cheeks flooding with colour as he noticed both sets of eyes land on him. He could feel Keith complexly still from below him, his hot breath now being held back.

“Do you think Keith would perhaps be interested in some desert?”

Lance didn’t knew if his mom was joking or not, but he had no clue how he was going to explain the laughing sounding from beneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So, please leave a kudos, bookmark and/or comment! I’m also looking for a beta reader if you are interested or know anyone who is.


End file.
